The Cupbearer's Quest
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: Hebe, Goddess of Youth, Cupbearer to the gods, and wife of Heracles, has been kidnapped, along with the goat horn from which ambrosia and nectar come from.  The Gods are slowly fading, and its up to six young demigods to save the world from chaos.
1. SYOC's needed

**Hi everybody! I need SYOC's. I'm starting a new story, and they are greatly needed. I need an equal amount of boys as girls. You can enter up to two demigods. No clear-sighted (or any other kind of sighted) mortals. Just fill out the form below! Oh, and no Romans, please!**

**Name (first and Last):**

**Nickname (and if your character likes it or not):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Role (huntress, camper, etc.):**

**Claimed or unclaimed:**

**Mortal family:**

**Godly parent:**

**History:**

**Apperance (be unique and extremely descriptive):**

**Personality (again, be as unique and descriptive as possible):**

**Bad habits:**

**likes:**

**hates:**

**Hobbies:**

**Strenghths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapon/Armor:**

**Godly powers (if your a sone of Hephestus, no fire skills like Leo, please):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Fighting style:**

**Romance:**

**If yes, with what kind of person:**

**Friends:**

**Fovorites:**

**So it's going to be mostly an OC story, with some of our fave Camp Half-Blood demigods. **


	2. update

**K, so people have been asking what 'favorites' meant, and it pretty mch means fave color, food, anything like that you want to add. Don't worry about re-doing it, cause its not really important. Also, I need more people! Don't forget to do boys!**


	3. OC's are chosen!

**And I have chosen! Whoo-hoo! I will be listing major characters, and minor. **

* * *

><p><strong>MAJOR:<strong>

Name (first and Last): Lia Marie Benta

Nickname (and if your character likes it or not): Lee (she loves it)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Role (huntress, camper, etc.): Huntress

Claimed or unclaimed: claimed

Mortal family: Robert Benta (father) Georgia Greena (married sister who raised her)

Godly parent: Hecate

History: her father was in the marines so she was raised by her sister who hated her, so when she was seven she ran away found her way to camp half-blood and was there until the Hunters arived when she was 14 and she joined them, she then went on to become a high-ranking Hunter.  
>Apperance (be unique and extremely descriptive): she has waist-lenth raven black hair with chin-lenth dark blue side-swept bangs and discret hot pink highlights throughout her hair. she has a thin well-muscled figure with curves and slighly tan skin. she has bright green almond-shaped cat eyes and a short determined face. anything else you want to know just pm me<p>

Personality (again, be as unique and descriptive as possible): she is nice most days and is a good fighter, she is most skilled with a bow as most of the Hunters are. She blows up when things don't work out, especialy when it was one of her plans and she takes the blame when ever anything goes wrong even when it's not her fault, she is very loyal to her friends and people she likes, she doesn't hate boys like Artemis she just doesn't LOVE them.  
>Bad habits: biiting her nails, cursing, taking the blame too often, diving into danger, chewing on ice.<p>

likes: Hunting, scaring people, dangerous acts, pulling stunts (she is a VERY, VERY good gymnast).

hates: people who baby talk (like whining highpiched talking), jerks, failing, childrens shows (ex. Dora, Deigo, word-world, etc.).

Strenghths: anything that has to do with this catagory that Iput elsewhere on the form.

Weaknesses: same as above look elsewhere on the form that has anything to do with this

Weapon/Armor: her bow, and a small silver dagger called Moonshine that turns into a necklace with a dagger pendant.

Godly powers (if your a sone of Hephestus, no fire skills like Leo, please): magic powers such as, summoning, spells, pm me for more

Fatal Flaw: loyallty

Fighting style: her bow and her dagger so her main is far-off combat but she can fight in close quarters if need be.

* * *

><p>Name: Matthew Ross<p>

Nickname: Matt, doesn't mind it

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Role: camper

Claimed or unclaimed: claimed

Mortal family: his mother

Godly parent: Hermes

History: same as Khristi's (They are twins, after all)(Khristi is minor, will be posted later)

Appearence: dark brown, wavy hair that falls in his eyes, bright blue/green eyes, long scar on his jaw, mischevious smirk, usually wearing jeans and a camp shirt

Personality: Not quite as mischevious as his sister, although he is her main partner in crime. He is quieter and usually is reading a fantasy book. He tends to be sarcastic. It is a lot harder to earn his trust then to earn his sister's. If you betray his trust, he will never let you forget it. He keeps to himself a lot unless  
>he's with his sister.<p>

Bad habits: rubs the scar on his jaw a lot when he's nervous.

Likes: pranking, stargazing, reading, basketball

Hates: pineapple, archery, swimming, armor

Hobbbies: stargazing, playing basketball, playing the harmonica (he can play a lot of stuff on it), pranking with his sister

Strengths: fast, light on his feet, fast reflexes

Weaknesses: impatient, reckless, doesn't think things through

Weapon/Armor despises armor and never wears it. He fights with a long staff that looks like a small model of his dad's cadeucus.

powers: really fast

Fatal flaw: too reckless

Fighting style: charges into things, an expert at wielding his staff, stays close to his sister

* * *

><p>Name (first and Last): Carlos Banders<p>

Nickname (and if your character likes it or not): Carly (only his friends can call him that)

Age: 16

Gender: male

Role (huntress, camper, etc.): camper/eye candy/fighter

Claimed or unclaimed: claimed

Mortal family: George Banders (Astronomer)

Godly parent: Nyx goddess of the night

History: He always has to move and got kicked out of many schools. Finally it got so bad that he accidentally lit the school on fire. His dad sent him to a

boarding school in New York where he befriended a satyr and came to camp.

Apperance (be unique and extremely descriptive): He has tan skin and black hair that falls into his eyes. His eyes are a warm chocolate brown. He is kinda

tall and well built. He has a nice smile.

Personality (again, be as unique and descriptive as possible): He is a charming guy. He is usually very nice but he always looks a bit sad. He doesn't mind

being with people, but sometimes he wants some alone time to think. He is always thinking. He is sarcastic at times. Also at night he usually doesn't sleep, he

goes outside and climbs a tree and just looks at the stars. He is quiet when he is upset or thinking. Mos of the time he is happy and talkative.

Bad habits: Not letting people help him when he is upset.

likes: the night, the stars, sword fighting, music, books, running, sleeping, climbing and being with friends.

hates: mornings, chocolate, annoying people, boring people, falling, roller costars, and dancing. (he thinks he is bad, but he is not.)

Hobbies: stargazing, writing, reading, climbing, and listening to music.

Strengths: the night, climbing, and sword fighting.

Weaknesses: the day, roller costars, and anyone close to him.

Weapon/Armor: A midnight blue sword with stainless steal.

Godly powers (if your a sone of Hephestus, no fire skills like Leo, please): The ability to create shadows and blend into the night (which he does a lot).

Fatal Flaw: doesn't let anyone help him when he is upset.

Fighting style: hmm...he usually tries to distract the oponent first, then strike.

* * *

><p>Name: Alexander Williams<p>

Nickname: He goes by Alex and HATES it when people call him Alexander.

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Role: camper

Claimed or unclaimed: UNLCLAIMED and he's really mad about that

Mortal family: As far as anyone's concerned, he has none

Godly parent: Hebe, goddess of youth, but he doesn't know that yet

History: He showed up at camp when he was ten, saying he was running from muggers and decided this would be a safe place. He hasn't been claimed yet,

despite he's been at camp for six years

Appearance: He's got black hair JB-style and sort of tanned skin. His eyes are olive green, but some people think they're black. He's not gothic, it's just the

way he was born. He's got a small scar on his ear, but hardly anyone notices; it's covered by his shaggy and JB-like hair

Personality: He's fun to be around and extremely healthy. He's super strong, ripped, and smart, too. He is VERY sarcastic, but he takes things seriously when

needed to be. And he is extremely skilled with a sword and any weapon, really.

Bad habits: Doing the signature JB hair-flip.

Likes: Sword-fighting. He's always caught waving a sword around. And he likes nature, too, and is keen to keep it clean and prosperous

Hates: Litterers! And patient people. He hates being patient. That's what ADHD is for.

Hobbies: Helping clean the wild, sword fighting, and reading.

Strengths: Pretty much everything.

Weaknesses: Hardly anything

Weapon/Armor: His celestial bronze sword

Godly powers: He's young, healthy, and strong

Fatal flaw: Yet to be discovered

* * *

><p>Name (first and Last): stefani walker<p>

Nickname (and if your character likes it or not): Stef and doesn't mind the nick name!

Age: 15

Gender: female

Role (huntress, camper, etc.): camper

Claimed or unclaimed: unclaimed

Mortal family: John walker ( father)  
>Stella walker ( half sister)<p>

Godly parent: chione goddess of snow!

History: born in Yellowknife, Yukon in Canada. She lived with her father and sister Stella, they were home schooled, her father told her at the age of 9 that her mother had died in a sled dog accident in Nunavut! Stefani and a few friends one of her best friends was her next door neighbors jay they played in the snow every minute they could, stefani loved the snow! One day she was riddling with her sled dog Kara when a much larger Black dog (hellhound) she froze the dog in a block of snow/ice when she got back she found out about camp and jay is bringing her as we speak!

Apperance: stefani has straight black hair that reaches a little past her shoulders, she has bangs and usually wears it down or in a side pony tail. Her eye's are an icy blue colour and are oval shape. She is pale, her lips are a natural light pink, over all she's pretty ( not as pretty as an Aphrodite child tho) she is about 5'5!

Personality: stefani is a bubbly, outgoing. girl once you get to know her better she is ten times more outgoing and bubbly, she is also nice and caring, sticks up for her siblings and friends, she loves animals, and is really gentle. At times she can be very stubborn and has an attitude, she also has a sharp tongue  
>and is very sarcastic!<p>

Bad habits: bites nails, quick to judge, very sarcastic!

likes: horror stories, tangled, lady gaga, snow and winter!

hates: horror movies, spiders, snakes and summer!

Hobbies: singing, dancing, and drawing!

Strenghths: thinking on her feet, archery, can work in extreme cold!

Weaknesses: running long distances, heights, swimming!

Weapon/Armor: she has a bow and arrow named edge and glory, it is blue/silver and so is her armor!

Godly powers: can create snow, and freeze things!

Fatal Flaw: trust and jealousy

Fighting style: any mostly sword play

* * *

><p>Athena Goddess of the Wise 2011-08-19 . chapter 1<p>

Name: Rose Aurora Nelson

Nicknames: Rosey, or cricket (which she despises with all her soul, will be explained why later)

Age: 15

Gender: Girl

Godly Parent: Eos, goddess of Dawn

Mortal Family: Father, Nicholas Nelson, step mom, Sarah Nelson, and 13 year old younger sister, Tally Nelson (deceased)

History/ how they got to camp: Shortly after her mother and father met, her mother left. Her father then receaved Rose nine months later in a basket on the porch, where Eos had also left a note explaining everything, including that Rose was a demigod. There was also a necklace left around Rose's neck. Her father married Sarah when Rose was one, and Rose got a younger siter when she was two. Rose lived in Solon, Ohio until the age of twelve, when she and her family moved to San Fransisco due to her step moms job. Now, no demigod should live in Frisco, but due to the fact that her mother was a minor goddess, she managed to live ther for three years before any major monsters attcked. However, when she turned fourteen she was attacked by a Empousa, and saved by a satyr, but not before her younger sister was killed. The satyr put her on the next flight for New York and explained everything on the plane. She is a year rounder because her stepmother never forgives her for the death of her daughter.

Appearance: Be unique and extremely descriptive!) She has dark brown waist leanth hair that is usually kept in a high pony tail, which makes it only reach her mid back. Her eyes are the blue of a dawn sky, and contrast remarkably to her dark hair and orange-tan skin. She is five foot seven, and has a full chest and a hourglass figure. She would never be considered skinny, but she is fit. She has a big birthmark on her calf that she HATES. She usually wears flowy skirt or shorts in the warmer seasons, and in the colder seasons she wears jeans or skirts and leggings. She loves baby-cut shirts and sweaters, but wers the Camp Half-Blood T-shirt like all the other campers. Her favorite shoes are boots, but usually ops to wear tennis shoes when trainig.

Personality: She is nice, but you don't want to get on her bad side. She has a firy temper. Ever since her sister died (whom she was extremely close to) she has tryed not to get close to people. She is not shy, but is distant. She will every once in a while come out of her shell, but when she realises what she has done she will clam up for even longer amounts of time. She has a good sense of humor, but barely ever laughs, leading most to believe  
>she doesn't. She can also be very bossy. She's actually terrified of monsters, but tries to act brave-for Tammy's sake.<p>

Likes: Sunrise, the morning, reading (even though she is dyslexic) the colors blue, saffron, orange, pink, and purple (the colors of dawn) pegasi, flying

Dislikes: The sunset, night, Empousa (she now has a fear of them) the Hermes cabin (or so she thinks)

Bad Habits: Being extremely bossy, tapping her fingers when thinking or nervous

Romance (yes or no): YES!

With who/ what kind of person? (Don't be afraid to look through the other reviews): Well, due to her dislike of the Hermes cabin, probably a Hermes guy. She needs someone she can absolutely trust, and who can break her shell. Also, he should probably call her Cricket just to annoy her.

Strengths: She is a really good fighter, and quickly learns her apponents weaknesses to use against them.

Weaknesses: She is not quick or small

Fears: Empousa, she's also claustrophobic (her mother is a sky deity)

Godly Powers: Her mother has wings, and she can grow small wings. However, she cannot fly that high or for to long, as it exhausts her.

Weapon/Armor: Her necklace, which is called αυγή πρωινού, or morning dawn, becomes a bronze sword with a saffron hilt. When seperated from her it grows two silver wing and flies back to her. When in necklase form it looks like a miniature version of the sword, except with the wings are always present.

Fighting Style: As I wrote above, she relies on her strenghth and learns her apponents flaws and weaknesses. She is a planner worthy of a child of Athena,  
>and is a natural sword fighter.<p>

Favorite Food: Candy=Milk duds, Fruit=Apples, vegetable=Carrots

Favorite Song & Style of music: Taylor Swift, rock (green day, ACDC), soft rock (beatles), acoustic (Jason Mraz, Eric Hutchinson, Jack Johnson)

Deepest, darkest secret: She still has trouble excepting she is a demi-god, and her gretest wish is for this to all be a dream.

Fatal Flaw: She is extremely un-trusting

(She's my own character)

* * *

><p><strong>MINOR:<strong>

Name (first and Last): Jasmine Walters  
>Nickname (and if your character likes it or not): Jazz (likes the nickname)<br>Age: 14  
>Gender: Female<br>Role (huntress, camper, etc.): camper/ fighter  
>Claimed or unclaimed: claimed<br>Mortal family: Lily Walters  
>Godly parent: Apollo<br>History: She grew up in sunny Florida. She was seven when she killed her first monster. Her mom then moved her to another school that she got kicked out of for punching a teacher that was actually a monster. When she was twelve she had already got kicked out of more schools. Finally her mom sent her to NYC where she got taken to camp by two halfbloods on a quest.  
>Apperance (be unique and extremely descriptive): She has wavy dirty blonde hair that is a little below her shoulders. She has side bangs that cover the left side of her forehead and end a little past her eyebrows. She has sky blue eyes. She average height. She has a curvy yet skinny figure. She is rather attractive.<br>Personality (again, be as unique and descriptive as possible): She is a stubborn girl and she has a bit pf an attitude. She is impulsive and impatient. She is also a romantic sensitive girl, but she only shows her tough girl side. She is also sarcastic.

* * *

><p>Name: Charlotte Lisette Maxwell<br>Nickname: Lexy,Charlie and the one with the most hatred... Dumbo Ears.  
>How did Charlotte got that nickname? ~ Well, it all started back in sixth grade. Lexy accidentally slept with her headphones on and the music blasting, so she had been deaf for a temporally time. For the two weeks in Upper Elementary, she was deaf and couldn't hear anything. So this one boy came up with a stupid nickname for Charlie,"Dumbo Ears" and to this day, she still gets annoyed when someone call her that.<br>Age: Fourteen  
>Gender: Female<br>Role: A Year-Round Camper  
>Claimed or unclaimed: Claimed<br>Mortal family: Skyla Maxwell  
>Here's information about her mother if you need it ~ Skyla is just a ordinary girl;she doesn't look like that she was pulled out from a Cover Girl magazine. The girl was stubborn and a bit mean, but sometimes people see behind that to find an extraordinary girl. Hermes did and he wanted to stay with her, but couldn't like every other girl that he have fallen in love with. The woman was soon the mother to a demigoddess and her name was Charlotte. The mother got a job as a manger of a downtown book store.<br>Godly parent: Hermes, the God of the Thieves & Massager  
>History: Just about two years ago,(When she turned eleven)a puppy hellhound (Which is actually pretty big. Lucky, it wasn't a adult one.) attacked her and her mother, who couldn't see through the mist freaked out. Lucky, the mother passed out before she could call 911. A satyr was there; protesting about saving the animals and freeing them, took her to camp half-blood. The mother had her memories erased by the Gods and now, couldn't even remember who is Charlotte.<br>Appearance:  
>Hair ~ Long chocolate brown waves, which over laps her shoulder a little bit. Her bangs aren't straight like they should by; instead, it's a side bang that goes a bit up her eyelashes. Lexy's hair actually smells like chocolate, but that's probably because of her love for it. Even though, it's horrible for your health; still, she loves chocolate. Her hair is soft as a fluffy cloud on a sunny day.<br>Eyes ~ Shimmering aqua blue with a golden yellow outer ring of her iris and some flicks of golden in the iris. Her eye's are almond-shaped and Charlie usually wears black framed glasses with square lids.  
>Skin ~ Charlotte has a natural tan. Her mother keeps on telling her to use lotion, but she doesn't for some reason and Lexy's skin still stays soft, but it probably because of the body wash that Charlie uses. She has some scars on her from Charlotte's childhood; the girl used to play around a lot and trip because of her being the clumsy girl.<br>Body ~ She has curves and an athletic body. Charlotte isn't very tall though and it makes her feel so awkward when she has to left her head up to look at somebody around Charlie's age. She's five feet,two inches, and six centimeters to be exactly accurate.  
>Other(Appearance) ~ Peachy pink lips, which is perfectly formed. Her ears are medium-sized, not too big nor too small.<br>Personality: Weird in the most craziest ways; she nothing like her father. Intelligent, but acts immature. She's actually really sweet, but acts a bit like a demon. Fearless, at times of distress. She is really weak and can easily get people emotion of random things. Lexy's like Sour Patch Kids; they are sour at first and soon, turn into a sweet gummy. She's really shy at first and would usually hide in somewhere that Lexy can be alone. Charlie really doesn't show a lot of emotions; she

* * *

><p>Name: Nicole (Nicki) Mayors<br>Nickname: Shorty(is okay with it), Flower Power (can't stand it), She-Who-Scares-Young-Children (Long story. It's hard to determine whether she likes the name or not), Llama (she enjoys quoting things and once said loudly, "Yay! I'm a llama again!" during one of the mess halls rare complete silences, inspiring another awkward silence. [The quote is from the Emperors New Groove])  
>Age: 13<br>Gender: Female  
>Role (huntress, camper, etc.): Camper<br>Claimed or unclaimed: Claimed  
>Mortal family: No family, as she is a child in foster care. She is currently residing with Mrs. Sanders' Foster Home with five other kids, Jasper (8), Marina (11), Marissa, (Also 11), Blake (13), and Katie (16).<br>Godly parent: Demeter  
>History: (In no way am I trying to copy Leo's foster care story. I am trying to make her different than my other characters) Since she was 10, she has moved from 6 fosterhomes, most of which said something along the lines of "She's nice enough but she scares the younger children for no apparent reason, even if we put a video cameratrusted adult/myself in the area with her." Her dad died in a car crash before she was born, so she stayed with her dad's twin brother before he, too, died of cardiac arrest when she was ten. The family she lives with now loves her (Jasper thinks its cool when she talks to plants and they grow, so no problem there), M&M (as she calls Marissa and Marina) ask her to bake her famous oatmeat chocolate chip cookies on a weekly basis, she works on her fighting skills with Matthew (sometimes she calls him Mattimeo for no reason), and Katie tolerates her. She was recently sent to Camp when a bus exploded near the woods. The fire spread into the forest, but once it was put out a dryad noticed that all of the plants were coming back to life. She looked around and saw Nicki concentrating on reviving the plants. She IMed her boyfriend (a satyr named Don) and told him about it, and he went to pick her up.  
>Appearance: To start with, Nicki is short. Like 4'8" short (No offense to people that height. I have nothing against short people) She looks like a Native AmericanFrench/Italian mix, with almond shaped blue eyes, olive skin, frizzy, impossible brown hair usually in ponytail, thin body frame, and a diamond-shaped head and a small nose.  
>Personality: Nicki's personality is not fixed. Whatever mood she's in when she wakes up (usually happy or at least optimistic) can easily be changed when she goes out to the strawberry fields, Archery, Fighting, Arts and Crafts, etc. Gets angry quickly but is calmed just a quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Khristi Ross<br>nickname: Khris, likes it a lot  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Female  
>Role: camper<br>Claimed or unclaimed: claimed  
>Mortal family: her mom, a pilot<br>Godly parent: Hermes  
>History: Khristi and her brother grew up in a small apartment in Chicago. Their mom was a pilot who died in a plane crash when they were fourteen. They went to live with an aunt who didn't like them and told them they'd wind up in jail someday. Khristi and her brother ran away a week later. They made it to camp by hitchhiking and pickpocketing. When they were approaching camp, they were attacked by a hellhound. An Athena kid rescued them and brought them into camp.<br>Appearence: Has wavy black hair that she keeps back in a ponytail. When it's loose it falls to her shoulder blades. Has bright blue/green eyes and a mischevious smirk. Usually wears blue jeans and a grey t-shirt that says "Who, me? I didn't do it!" is tall and kind of thin.  
>Personaility: Watch your wallet! Khristi is very mischevious and will prank or steal any chance she gets. She is very open to her close friends. However, it takes a while for someone to earn her trust, since a prankster can never be too careful. She tends to be always going. This is because it helps her to forget the past, which she doesn't like to talk about. She spends a lot of time with her brother, just talking about random is prone to saying things she doesn't mean.<p>

* * *

><p>Name (first and Last): Carissa Egan<br>Nickname (and if your character likes it or not): Rissi, which she likes  
>Age:14<br>Gender:Female  
>Role (huntress, camper, etc.):Camped<br>Claimed or unclaimed:Claimed  
>Mortal family: Her only famiy is her father, Quincy and her mortal older brother, Tom, who is away at college<br>Godly parent: Aphrodite  
>History:She lived happily with her father and brother until she was ten. Her father got a new job and had to go to France. She stayed with her brother until a satyr found her and took her to CHB<br>Apperance (be unique and extremely descriptive): Rissi has straight black hair that reaches slightly below her shoulders. Her skin is very pale, with a heart shaped brithmark the size of a penny under her right eye. She is short at a height of 5'0 and of lean. Many people say she has small hands, big feet, and slightly larger ears than most.  
>Personality (again, be as unique and descriptive as possible):Rissi is confident and optimistoc. She likes people to be happy and will do anything for the ones she cares about. Many poeple say Rissi is vain because she's always checking her makeup. But, Rissi's always worried about what people think of her and is afraid no one will like her if she wasn't pretty. She isn't a total girly girl, but isn't a total tomboy either. Rissi loves fashion, but cannot stand the color is a perfectionist.<p>

* * *

><p>Name (first and Last):damien jacobs<br>Nickname (and if your character likes it or not):sunshine(hates it)  
>Age:14<br>Gender:male  
>Role (huntress, camper, etc.):camper<br>Claimed or unclaimed:claimed  
>Mortal family:hailie jacobs(mother),kayla andrea(aunt)<br>Godly parent:apollo  
>History:his mom was very strict and narrow minded,he just never could see eye to eye with never belived him when he said weird things sometimes happened and their relatship was just a monster attacked he tried to warn his mother but was just brushed killed her and he up shortly with his aunt who seemed to hate him ,but soon after a satyr found him and took him to CHB.<br>Apperance (be unique and extremely descriptive):dirty blonde hair usually in a short pony tail. green eyes,tan skin tall ,thin,flexable.  
>Personality :he not afraid to fight, but would rather just stay out of sneaky and not afraid to resort to people weaknessess to get someone to listen to him if it's doesn't like to use the straght foward approach thinking it doesn't is observant and can be pretty persuasive .sarcastic and at times has a .big mouth getting himself into fights he would rather not be a part of.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Yes, I realise that there is only one minor boy OC. Sorry! Also, sorry that I did not put anyones name by there character, it just would have taken to long. I will try to update soon!<strong>


	4. Does Mr D look   Scared?

**Alright, here's Stefani!**

I hate the Hermes cabin. Every morning I'm awoken with bangs - wether it's explosives or potions gone wrong, it's always a bang. And I can't even brush my teeth without worrying if the toothpaste has been replaced with glue. Which has happened _several _times.

Since I'm unclaimed, I have to stay here. Everyone tells me that I'll be claimed soon. But the thing is, demigods are supposed to be claimed by the age of thirteen. I'm sixteen. And then there's that Alex kid. He's been here for six years, and _he _still isn't claimed.

I woke to a bang (this time Travis almost blew his finger off), dogded trip wires, and quickly got dressed.

I went to breakfast, and Chiron started stamping his hooves. "Everyone, the Hunters will be staying for a week while Artemis is off on an important mission. I expect you all treat them with respect, and this of course means that there will be a game of Capture the Flag later tonight."

Excited whispers rippled through the crowd as the Hunters took their seats. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson immediently went over to say hello to their friend, Thalia Grace. And I was excited. This would be my first Capture the Flag game. And you know what? I was in it to win it.

* * *

><p>I luckily got to play. I pulled out my bow and arrows and got ready to defend the flag.<p>

When Chiron told us to go, I ran to the flag. I stood there for a while, as no one could get through our offense, when suddenly I heard a noise.

Whirling around I came to face a Hunter with a pink stripe through her hair. I raised my weapon. It was bow against bow. The Hunter smiled. She looked about my age. "Why don't you put down your bow. The Hunters always win."

"Not this time." I said, smiling right back at her.

For a second, her smile faltered. "Aw, is de bawby Hunter scawed of wittle old me?" I said in a baby voice. She growled. "I HATE it," she told me, "When people use a baby voice." And then she shot at me.

Now, Chiron forbided _actual _arrows, so it would turn into a net to catch me. But in the heat of the moment, I forgot that. In the heat of the moment I dropped my bow and squeezed my eyes shut, praying to every god I knew of (and that was a lot) to let the arrow not hurt me. I heard the Hunter squeak, and I opened my eyes.

The girl was frozen. All except her head. There was even a trail of ice leading to a frozen arrow. I ran over to her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!" I told her.

Except that was a lie. I had never told anyone, not even James, the satyr that saved me, but something like this had happened two years ago, when I was attacked by a Hellhound. That was before I knew I was a demigod, and I was praying I wouldn't die. I had covered my face with my hands and the Hellhound was frozen. My sledog drove me away as fast as I could make it go. No one besides me and my dog knew.

The Hunter was slowly turning blue. Which was why I was surprised to see her smile. "I told you we always win." she said. I turned around and saw Thalia run of with the flag. Crap.

But then I reminded myself that I had more pressing matters. I was sure Thalia would tell the others, I told myself as I started breathing on the ice. What? It was the only thing I could do!

Sure enough, Thalia soon came back, and she brought the rest of the camp. As that Heaphestus kid, Leo, started to melt the girl (who I learned name was Lia) Chiron peppered me for answers. I told him all I could. I even told him about the Heellhound.

"Well,"he said, "It's sounds like you are a daughter of..."

But he was cut of by smow falling on me, and only me. "Chione." he said.

* * *

><p>That day I moved into the Chione Cabin (<strong>an, yeah, I know there is no Chione cabin, but just pretend there is)<strong> which was a big relief. I was the only inhabitant of it. It was bliss. Pure, pure, bliss. Plus, there was snow falling around it, twenty-four seven. Magic snow, of course, sothere was never to much and it never melted.

I also spent a large portion of the day apoligising to the huntress, whose name, as I previously said, was Lia. She was a daughter of Hecate, and even though I freezed her, she turned out to be a good friend - in just one day. She was my age. Well, at least for the next year.

That night at dinner, I got to choose which table I wanted to sit at, as I was the only child of Chione, there was no table for me. I avoided the Hermes table and sat with Lea. We joked throughout dinner. I did notice that Mr. D wasn't there, but what can I say? It only made the night better!

As we all got up and were about to leave, I was thinking about how perfect this day was. And then Mr. D flashed in.

"Hello, campers. I have important news." For once he didn't look like talking to us was a pain. He actually looked kind of...scared?

"Hebe, Goddess of Youth, Cupbearer to the gods, wife of Hercales, yada yada, was kidnapped, along with the goat horn in which nectar and ambrosia falls from. Without this, the gods will fade." All of the demigods gasped. Without the gods, the world would be chaotic! I wondered how long they had. Almost as if reading my thoughts (oh yeah, I forgot they can do that) Dionysus said, "We have three weeks."

Oh Gods. We were all doomed.

"Well," Chiron said, trying to act calm, even though anyone could see the panic on his face, "I think a quest is in order." Everyone turned to Percy and Annabeth, who had been in the most quests ever. "Oh, yeah." Mr. D said sarcastically, "I'm sure a couple half bloods will save the day." Chiron cleared his throut. "Rachal, a prophecy, please?" He said to the Orace. She nodded, and her eyes turned green-er.

_Six Half-bloods shall look,  
>For the one that was taken,<br>In the land surrounded by sea,  
>Where all is forsaken,<em>

_The Daugheter of Dawn,  
>The Child of Ice,<br>The Cadeusus bearer,  
>The one that's unclaimed,<br>The Silver bow wearer,  
>And the child of Night,<em>

_One shall be lost,  
>Until he finds the light,<br>All will fade,  
>By the twenty-first night,<br>And all will be lost,  
>Unless Dawn chooses right.<em>

There was only one thought going through my mind as Rachal said the prohecy.

The Child of Ice. I was going on my first quest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon! Sorry my prophecy is so bad, but it was really had to write. Also, does anyone know of abandoned islands? I have a few ideas, but I need more.<strong>


	5. The Questers

**Alex's POV**

When Mr. D said that Hebe was missing, I felt a twang in my chest, like that goddess meant something important. I tried to remember what I knew about her, but what Mr. D said was all I could remember. Goddess of Youth, the Gods cupbearer, and Heracles wife. She wasn't that important - or was she?

"Alright," Annabeth said, "So the 'Child of Ice' means Stefani, as she's the only child of Chione. Umm, 'dawn' probably means Eos. Do we have a daughter of Eos...?" "That would be me." I tall girl with long brown hair walked up. I recognized her from some of my classes. She never really talked to people, unless she was bossing them around. "Oh, yeah!" Annabeth smiled, "You're Rosey, right?" Rosey nodded.

"Then we have the 'Cadeuscus bearer', which probably means a kid of Hermes." Annabeth continued.

"Me." A boy walked up. "How are you so sure it's you?" another Hermes kid called. The boy pulled a long staff out of no where - maybe it shrunk? It was shaped like a cadeuscus. Annabeth nodded. "Alright. Now we have the child of the night? Nyx? That's Carlos, right?" A boy with black hair nodded and walked up to the other three. That only left two more.

"And then there is a huntress." the hunter who got frozen said, "I volunteer." she looked at Thalia to make sure it was alright. When Thalia nodded, she went with the others.

That only left..."The unclaimed." Percy said. "Me. I'm the unclaimed." I called out. "How do you know?" Percy asked. "I just do, ok? Besides, i've been unclaimed longer than anyone." Annabeth looked questioningly over at Chiron, and he nodded. " 'Forsaken' means abandoned," he said, "and surrounded by sea obviously means an island."

"There are ten major abandoned islands." Annabeth said, "Tristan Da Cunha,Piticairn, Kiribati, Easter Island, Saint Helena, Attu, Galapagos, Coco, Falkland, and Xhisha." "It's Attu." Stefani said. "How do you know?" I asked her. "The same way you know that you were the one meant to be on this quest." she answered.

"Alright." Chiron said, "They will leave tomorrow. You six need to go pack, and then rest. Attu is a long way from here. Who of the questers **(a/n not a real word, I _know_) **has a licsense?" I, along with the other wo boys, raised my hand. "Alright, everyone, go to bed." Chiron called. Stefani smiled and walked away. The Hermes boy went over to a girl who looked a lot like him, and they started going towards the Hermes cabin. I wandered of, back to the Hermes cabin also, to start packing.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was stuck with driving first. The Hunter sat next to me in the passanger seat, with Mathew, the Hermes kid, and Rose behind us in the middle row and Stefani and Carlos in the back row. "You better not hit on me." the Hunter said as she climbed next to me. "Why the he...ck," i said as an afterthought, "would I hit on you?" "Just making sure." she said.<p>

"Let's introduce ourselves!" Stefani called from the back, "I'll start. I'm Stefani, daughter of Chione." "Carlos, son of Nyx." the boy sitting next to her said. "Rose, daughter of Eos." Rose said. "Don't you mean Cricket?" the James said sarcastically. "Shut up." she hissed. I wondered what that was about? "I'm Matt, son of Hermes." he said. "Lia, daughter of Hecate, third in command of the Hunters of Artemis." the Hunter said.

I sighed. My turn. "My names Alexander, but if you call me that, you'll die. Just call me Alex. And I'm the son of Zeus knows who, because my godly parent won't claim me!" I said angrily. "Whoa, keep your eyes on the road." Rose said.

"Sorry. It just ticks me of that I still haven't been claimed." "I know what you mean." Stefani said, "I never thought I would be claimed, but here I am! In the flesh and blood, an daughter of Chione." "Hey, speaking of that, isn't your mom evil?" Carlos asked. "Well..yeah, I guess. But I'm not." she answered defansively.

"So, Rose. Why did you tell Matt to shut up when he called you cricket?" Lia asked. "Um, no reason." she said.

"Oh, there's a reason." Matt said, "You see, Rose's mother was in love with this prince, and she asked ZEus to let him live forever. Unfortunatly, she forgot to aske to let him stay _young _forever, so over the millenia he grew older, and shrunk and shriveled down until he became the first cricket ever." he finished, smiling like knowing this was some big acomplishment, all the while Rose was glaring at him. "Well thank you for sharing that _lovely _peice of my mothers history." She snarled at him. "Your welcome."

"Turn on some music." Rose snapped at me. "Okay, okay." I said, as I turned on some msic. Rose proceded to shift around in her seat and stare out the window. I had a feeling she wouldn't be talking to us any time soon. And you know what? I didn't really care.

"This is great." Stef said, trying to maintain peace, "We all are getting to know eachother."

Yeah, great. I thought as I stared at the long, winding road ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>How long will it take to get to Alaska? Will Rose come out of her shell? Will Alex be claimed? What are the pairings (i'll give you a hint. Neither Alex nor Lia are going to be in a relationship)? All these questions and more may one day be answered!<strong>


	6. Empousa, and the Past

**Rose's POV**

I was staring out the window, watching the landsacape roll by. I felt pretty bad about snapping at Alex...and Matt, I guess. But no way was I apoligizing. I don't know why that name dug at me so much.

_That's not true,_ a little voice said in my mind. Ugh. NO I DON'T! Oh great, now I'm thinking to myself. "Uuhhh...I'm hungry." Matt moaned. I rolled my eyes. "Then let's stop to eat." I said. "Ok, where?" Alex asked.

"IHOP." Matt said. "You want to go to the International House of Pancakes*...for lunch?" I said. "Yup." "Fine." I grumbled as Alex pulled into the IHOP. We all got out of the car, and I felt a little weird. Like a premonition...

We all went into the IHOP and ordered our food. I wasn't that hungry, so I mainly just sat there. "I'm going to go use the restroom, guys." I said, as the rest of them finished up. I walked back to the restroom, quickly using it and washing my hands. When I walked out, I heard a crash from the back.

My half-blood instincts kicking in, I ran back to where the crash came from. And I stopped short.

Because there, feasting on the blood of a male waiter, was and Empousa. The one monster I hated above all the rest.

I was terrified, but I knew I would go even quicker if I didn't fight. I fingured my necklace, a gift from my mother, causing it to grow into a long sword. I took a deep breath, trying to shake all fear out of myself, and charged the monster. She must have heard me coming, because she whirled around, blood dripping from her mouth. I slashed at her, but she side-stepped me easily. "Hello, dear." she said to me. I stopped and stared. No, it couldn't be..."How's your little sister?" it was. I felt angry, all of the fear leaving my body. I knew it wasn't safe to fight a monster angry, but I couldn't help it. I charged again, this time getting slashed in the arm by her claws.

It continued to go like this - me making the first move and getting hurt, when I told myself to stop. _You've got to win. _I raised my sword. _For Tammy. _I brought it down, slicing cleanly through her arm, and disintigrating her to dust.

Then I walked back to the rest of the group, wincing with every step. Everyone in the IHOP was staring at me. I wondered what I looked like to them. I wondered what they thought had happened.

When Matt saw me he - literally - spit out his pancakes. Everyone else looked and gasped. "Gods, what happened?" Stef said. "I'll tell you...in the car." I said through clenched teeth. They all nodded and Stef, Matt, Lia, Carlos and I headed to the car while Alex paid for the check.

"Alright, tell us what happened." Lia said after feeding me ambrosia. "An empusa attacked." I whispered. And then I broke into tears.

Why am I crying in front of them? This is so unlike me!

"Tell us why you're crying." Carlos said. I shook my head. "I really don't want to." I said between sobs. They all looked at eachother, and must have decided it was best to leave me alone. When Alex came out, we all got into the car, this time with Matt driving, Stef in the passenger seat, Carlos and Alex together in the middle, and Lia and I in the back.

"You know, I've never liked Empousa." Lia said out of the blue, "And I'm assuming you don't either." "What? Why?"I didn't know to which statement I was questioning. "They're my half-sisters. We're all daughters of Hecate." she looked at me, lowering her voice, "And you don't seem like the kind of girl to cry." I nodded my head, feeling much younger than fifteen.

* * *

><p>"So, how are we going to drive to Alaska in time to save Hebe?" Carlos asked. "You don't know?" I said, astonished. He, and the rest of the passengers, shook there heads. "How? Chiron told us." I said. "We all don't wake up at dawn to watch the sunrise." Matt grumbled. "How do you knw about that?" I asked, suspicious. He blushedbright red but didn't answer.<p>

I sighed, but told them anyway. "We aren't driving to Alaska, we are _flying _there. We're just driving because Chiron couldn't book any plane in that short amount of time except for on three days away from camp. Why do you think the GPS says we're going to get there in two and a half days?" There was a collective 'Oh' after my explanation. I put my iPod on shuffle and put the earbuds in my ear. The first song that came on was 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day, then 'A Hard Day's Night' by the Beatles. I hummed along with the last few cords. Then a song came on that I forgot I even had, because I never listened to it.

_If I die young,  
>Bury me in satin,<br>Lay me down on a,  
>Bed of roses.<em>

_Send me down the river,  
>At dawn,<br>Send me away with the words of a love song._

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, and before I knew it I was crying. For the second time that day.

"What's wrong?" Lia asked. I know she wasn't pushing or anything, but I got angry. "Nothing!" I snapped. And then I felt bad, "Something." "What?" Stef asked. I decided to just tell them. At least it would stop future interrigations.

"Before I came to camp, I lived with my dad, step-mom..." I took a deep breath, "and step-sister, Tally. Most demigods don't like there step-family, but even though my step-mom wasn't the best, I loved Tally. She was my best friend. Then...then an empousa attacked. And not just any Empousa, but the one I just fought and killed. She killed Tally. My step-mom hates me for it, and I...I hate myself for it."

"My sister hates me. That's why I ran away." Lia said. "My step-moms dead. It was just me, my dad, and my step-sister." Stef said. "My mom died." Matt said softly, almost so soft I couldn't hear him. I felt a pang of sadnemm for him. "I never really saw my dad. He was a bigwig at an astrology company." Carlos aid nonchalantly.

I felt bad for making such a big deal about my loss. Sure, it was terrible, but not anymore terrible than what happened to any other half-blood

I smiled. "Thanks." I told everyone.

Maybe, just maybe, I made some new friends.

Then I told myself to shake out of it.

Nothing is worse than when you loose those friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Alright, so I have updated three times in one day! Whoo-hoo! I need to pace myself, though, because what will happen is I will have all this creativity, and then I will have writers block.**


	7. The Minors

**Ok, so Miranda is a Daughter of Athena that I made up 'cause I needed a OC daughter of Athena but none were submitted.**

**Clarissa's POV**

I was sitting by the strawberry feild with Jasmine, Charlotte, Nicole, and Khristi. We were all trying to decipher the prphecy. Well, Jazz, Charlie, Nicki, and I were trying to decipher it. Khris was just worrying about Matt.

"Do you think he's okay?" she said for about the millionth time. "Yes." we all said. For the millionth time. "Hey, guys!" Miranda called. "Hey, Andi!" I called out. "Have you guys been talking about the prophecy?" she asked. "Well, some of us have." I said, glancing at Khris. "It's not my fault that I'm worried! I don't even have the heart the heart to prank!" "We are all worried, and you just pranked the Apollo cabin yesterday!" Charlie reminded her. "Oh yeah!" she said, breaking into a grin. "Humph." Jazz said.

"If you're all done, I have some thearies." Andi said.

"Oh, yeah, we're done. What are your theories?" Charlie asked. "Well..." she then launched of on a big long Athena-kid like speil about the prophecy. I missed half off it, though, because Jazz's brother, Damian, walked by, and I flirted with him. When Andi was done, and Damian had walked away she asked me: "You didn't hear a thing I said, did you?"

"Nope." I said. "Why do you even like him?" Niccki asked. "Yeah, he's so haughty!" Charlie said. "You can't say 'haughty' without saying 'hawt'!" Andi rolled her eyes. "You're _such _a Aphrodite kid." "Ugh, now who's being haughty?" i remarked.

"You can't say 'haughty' without saying 'hawt'!" She laughed.

"Do you think they're okay?" Khris asked.

And for the first time, I didn't answer yes. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>This was just sorta a filler chappie.<strong>

**Also, I wrote the last chapter late at night, so that excuses the spelling.**

**Also, Rose started crying listening to the ong 'If I Die Young' because her sister died young.**

**Also, the little * was by IHOP because I wanted to write that I made them go to IHOP because I just learned that it stands for 'International House of Pancakes'. Yeah, lame:)**

**Also, sorry for focusing so much on my OC in the last chap, I'll focus on the others next chapter-ish.**

**Tata! Oh, and if this is really bad, it's late. And I wrote it fast. So sorry! **

**P.S. Whoops, I wrote 'also' three times above. But I'm to lazy to fix it;)**


	8. Shopping! At an Airport:0

**Carlos' POV**

It was my turn to drive, because it was late. We were all going to stop at a motel or something, but I told them I could stay up late. And it was true; I usually stayed up most – or all – of the night. Anyway, our plane left around lunch tomorrow, so it was our best bet.

When we'd gotten to the town the airport was in, I pulled up to a skanky motel, which, unfortunately, was the only one I could find.

I woke everyone up, except for Alex, who turns out to be a REALLY sound sleeper. So we left him in the car.

After we got the rooms and went in them, everyone went to sleep, except for me. I wasn't much of a sleeper.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was surprised to find that Rose was dressed before I was. Once we'd gotten everyone up, we went to the car.<p>

Alex was still asleep.

"Did you slip sleeping potion ion his food?" Rose accused Matt, who was not-so-gently poking Alex in the face.

"Who, me? Nooooooooooooo. Actually, I really didn't. He sleeps like a log." After sufficient pushing, he was awake, and we were on the road, with Stefani driving. I was a little surprised, because I thought she was fifteen, but she said she wasn't and any way, what did it matter, "we do more dangerous stuff everyday". I agreed, so I figured I'd let her drive.

Besides, it was a five minute drive. The worst she could do was cause a large wreck, right?

Luckily, we made it to the airport in one piece. I did notice that Matt just kept getting more and more nervous.

But anyway, we had two hours to spare, so we go some outrageously priced meals and then went to a few stores. The first one we went to was a clothing store. Luckily, none of the girls were that into clothes, so we were only there fore five-ish minutes.

The next was a bookstore, which took much longer. Turns out Rose, and more surprisingly, Matt, both like to read. They had a "heated" discussion about which books were better, Perry Johansson or Jerry Totter.

That took about a half an hour.

Then we went to a novelty shop, filled with lip-gloss, mugs, and prank jokes. You can guess which one of the three Matt was most into.

The stuff was actually funny – fake vomit, whoopee cushions, and all the normal novelty stuff. I didn't really understand why they sold it though. I mean, who takes fake vomit onto an airplane?

Apparently Matt, because he bought three bags full. He also bought a weird egg shape lip gloss.

"For you, milady." He say, handing it to Rose, "The finest lip-gloss ever to be named after your mother. Probably the only, too." She just scowled and snatched it from his hand.

"They like each other, you know." Stefani said, surprising me. I hadn't known she was there. "And how do you know." She shot me a puzzled look. "How can't you know?" I just shrugged. Lia called out that it was time to board the plane, and so we went.

Matt looked scared. Huh, I wondered what that was about. Anything I could use as blackmail?

The two people boarding in front of us were weird. They wore one of those Muslim woman head-scarf things, but there skin was way to light to be Muslim. In fact, it almost looked green.

Huh.

I shrugged it of and sat down into my seat next to Stefani.

* * *

><p><strong>OMIGOD. Long time no write, its been two months!<strong>

**Sorry for the uber long between updates!**

**Also, for those that have read SoN, you'll know that there are some similarities, like where the OC's are headed, and why. Weird, huh? **

**This was another filler, with no action, but hints of things to come. I actually have been planning the next chapter even before SoN came out, and I never read the pre-released few chapters. Just to let you know when you notice the monsters in the next chapter.**

**Tata for now, my dearies;):)**

**Read, Review, You know the deal,  
>Athena<strong>


End file.
